


Wunschpunsch

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick suffers, Fluff, Jason is a warning, M/M, Magic Jason, Magic barman AU, No Shit, weird humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: Дик даже представить не мог, чем обернется для него посещение «магического» бара, так понравившегося Уолли.





	Wunschpunsch

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо [Dr. Munster](https://ficbook.net/authors/2086996) за бетинг!

_Wunschpunsch — Вуншпунш — с немецкого Пунш Желаний. Существует одноименный мультсериал по мотивам сказки Михаэля Энде «Вуншпунш, или Гениалкогадский волшебный напиток», или «Катастрофоанархисториязвандалкогольный волшебный напиток», в зависимости от перевода._

— И... Это оно? — Дик осторожно спросил, разглядывая маленькое приземистое деревянное здание с яркой неоновой вывеской «Wunschpunsch». Точнее, некогда яркой, так как три буквы из двенадцати не горели, превращая название заведения в «Unchpunch».

Зажатое между двух пятиэтажек, на грязной улице самого опасного района Готэма, оно вызвало скорее страх и отвращение, чем желание зайти внутрь. Не помог и недавно прошедший дождь, налив глубокую лужу прямо перед покосившейся дверью.

— Клянусь, это самый настоящий магический бар, — почти пропел Уолли, крепко сжимая локоть Дика обеими руками от переизбытка чувств.

— А я более, чем уверен, что это очередное шарлатанство! — Осадил Дик лучшего друга, зная его наивность касательно всего волшебного.

Но еще лучше Дик знал, что найти настоящего мага — сравни упавшему бриллианту с неба, прямо в руки, да еще и размером с голубиное яйцо. Последняя «магическая революция» окончательно прорядила генофонд всех известных и даже просто потенциальных волшебников, а тяжелые запреты на любое использование колдовства — окончательно его добили. Перепуганный народ попросту линчевал и сжигал на костре всех, кто по его мнению хоть как-то был связан с магией, обвиняя их во вспыхнувшем тогда море. Дика еще не было на свете, когда так погибли его бабушка и дедушка, а мать, сама еще ребенок, сбежала в бродячий цирк.

Настоящую причину мора в стране — отравление питьевой воды из-за непроверенных новых фильтров — нашли довольно быстро. Но виновник отделался всего лишь несколькими годами в элитной тюрьме, спихнув вину на простой брак. А магию, настоящую и величественную, начали разрешать лишь недавно, да и то не во всех штатах. И ведь очевидно же, что в свете разрешения, какой-то ушлый шарлатан решил нажиться на других. Правда, действительно, мог бы придумать чего правдивее, чем магический бар.

Только высказать все это вслух Дику не удается — Уолли уже затащил его внутрь, прямо по луже. И, конечно, Дику стоило этого ожидать еще когда рыжий позвонил ему две недели назад, ночью, оря на ухо про это место.

Внутри, против всех ожиданий, оказалось очень чисто и, можно даже сказать, уютно. Много людей, почти перекрывающих музыку своим гомоном, но спокойных и жизнерадостных. Деревянный интерьер с вкраплениями бронзы. Пара столиков, гнутая барная стойка, приятный пряно-цитрусовый запах. Тяжелые занавеси и мягкая темнота, местами едва разбавленная светом стеклянных фонарей со свечами.

Но ничего экстраординарного, кричащего «Магия!». Если, конечно, не обращать внимания на разноцветные, иногда булькающие, шипящие или дымящиеся жидкости в стаканах посетителей.

— Я теперь еще больше уверен, что это одно большое надувательство. — тихо буркнул Дик, не особо сопротивляясь в своем путешествии к барной стойке. — И какие же тут цены за эти «зелья»?

— Никаких. Сколько хочешь, столько и оставляешь. Тут даже меню нет. — Уолли подпихнул Дика к одному из высоких стульев и кивнул на стеклянную банку, доверху полную денег. В теплом неясном свете было сложно рассмотреть номиналы купюр, но тот факт, что их было гораздо больше, чем мелочи, говорил сам за себя.

— А как я заказывать буду? — Скептически спросил Дик, усаживаясь на стул, и облокотился о стойку. Была надежда, что список напитков все же висел на стене за стойкой, но там царил такой мрак, что едва можно было различить шкаф с бутылками.

— Никак, — жизнерадостно ответил Уолли и улыбнулся. — Джей-джей лучше знает, что тебе надо.

Дик изо всех сил закатил глаза и уже было хотел высказать все свое мнение по поводу этого заведения, как из-за невидимой в темноте двери вышел бармен с ящиком, полных каких-то склянок.

Мужчина, высокий и широкоплечий. Светлые глаза и темные волосы, короткие сзади, но достаточно длинные спереди. Странная челка, то ли высветленная, то ли окрашенная. Он меньше всего подходил под типичное описание худощавых ведьм и колдунов, чьи магические способности были куда выше, чем физические. Было сложно разглядеть его возраст и черты лица, но Дику показалось, что он молод. Что еще раз доказывало, что ничего магического в этом месте нет и не будет.

— Джей-джей! — Воскликнул Уолли, привлекая внимание бармена.

Тот посмотрел на них, опустил ящик и подошел. Все так же молча, он внимательно осмотрел Уолли, потом перевел взгляд на Дика и ему стало как-то не по себе. А если все заведение — место для ловли людей на органы? Ведь нальет какой-то дряни и поминай, как звали.

Пока Дик прокручивал в уме один сценарий похищения за другим, бармен принялся за работу: что-то зашипело под стойкой, запахло жарящимся мясом, зазвенело стекло и металл.

— Я тут уже в третий раз, и всегда интересно, что же тебе достанется. — Уолли закинул руку другу на плечо и легонько сжал. — Дик, ты не думай, тут все настоящее.

Дик только с силой сжал челюсти, чтобы не зашипеть от боли. Стоило больших усилий, скрыть от всех, что его подстрелили на работе, и даже теперь, когда рана по сути зажила, он не хотел афишировать этот факт. И сейчас от разоблачения его спасло только то, что перед Уолли появился стакан с ярко-алой жидкостью и блюдце с закуской.

— Уолли. Скажи мне пожалуйста, что это не жареный геккон на палочке.

— Не скажу, потому что это саламандра.

— Саламандр не существует. А это — самый настоящий геккон!

— Саламандра. — Прервал спор низкий, но в то же время мягкий голос и Дик едва не упал со стула, осознав, что это бармен. — Они с гекконами в одном инфраотряде Gekkota, поэтому легко перепутать.

— Но саламандры!.. — начал было Дик, но замолчал, когда перед ним со стуком опустился стакан. В отличие от густой красной жидкости у Уолли, ему досталась прозрачно-синяя, с желейным сердцем плавающим посередине.

Если это была шутка, то очень, очень неудачная.

— Существуют. — Спокойно продолжил за него бармен и начал протирать что-то за стойкой. — Выпей всё, поможет с плечом. Только будет больше пользы, если ты все же начнешь ходить на физиотерапию.

— Дик?.. — Осторожно спросил Уолли и Дик был готов отдать все, чтобы провалиться сквозь землю.

Это должно было быть плохой шуткой. Розыгрышем. Очень дурацким и хитровыдуманным. Это же надо было коллегам с работы как-то узнать, что Уолли поведет его в бар в другом городе, и подготовить бармена к этому моменту.

— Я не понимаю, о чем Вы говорите. — Дик натянуто улыбнулся и сжал неожиданно холодный стакан в ладони. — Уолли, не смотри на меня так.

— Дик, если Джей говорит что-то, то он говорит правду. Его советы всегда помогают.

— О? Может он мне тогда расскажет, что мне по жизни делать?

Уолли замолчал, а Дик, чувствуя себя всё менее комфортно с каждой секундой, залпом выпил содержимое стакана. Была не была, и если он отравится, то это все вина рыжего. Несмотря на холод стакана, напиток оказался теплым. Немного кисловатый, он больше всего напоминал ягодный морс. Алкоголя в нем вообще не чувствовалось, даже самой малости. А сердце все же оказалось желатиновым и почему-то перченым. Мысленно приходя в себя от такого сочетания вкусов, Дик не сразу заметил, что бармен снова уставился на него, как какой-то маньяк.

— Что по жизни делать не скажу. — Пожал плечами бармен, когда Дик уставился на него в ответ. — Но всем будет лучше, если ты помиришься с отцом. Тим и Дэмиан не заслужили этого.

— Хватит. — Холодея, выдавил из себя Дик. — Кто бы это не придумал, скажи, что они зашли слишком далеко. Увидимся, Уолли.

Не глядя, он вытащил из кармана какую-то купюру и бросил на стойку, после чего пулей вылетел на улицу. А ведь вечер так хорошо начинался!

 

***

 

Жизнь определенно налаживалась. После инцидента с дурным приколом, Дик все же занялся своим плечом — которое, к его удивлению, перестало так сильно болеть после странного напитка, а потом еще неделю почти не напоминало о себе. Спустя еще две, он собрался с силами и позвонил Брюсу, впервые за год с лишним, что он жил в Блюдхейвене и работал в местной полиции. Кто бы не был такой сволочью, чтобы над ним так посмеяться, а ведь он все-таки был прав: его братьям нужна была сплоченная и крепкая семья, а не два грызущихся идиота. Конечно, к этому Дик пришел не сразу, и не очень хотя, но все же. Разговор с отцом закончился тем, что, ко всеобщей радости, Дик переезжал обратно в Готэм. Не в поместье, конечно, а к своей девушке Барбаре. Но пусть даже так, все были рады.

Но это все никак не объясняло того, что Дик снова сидел за барной стойкой шарлатанского заведения и терпел на тебе тяжелый взгляд бармена.

— Дик хочет извиниться за прошлый раз. — С явным предупреждением в голосе, сказал сидящий рядом Уолли, помешивая зеленый коктейль чем-то подозрительно похожим на настоящую сушеную змейку.

— Эм, да, конечно... Простите меня. — Дик улыбнулся, хоть и не понимал, почему, собственно, просить прощения должен он.

— Даже так, — хмыкнул бармен и поставил перед ним высокий стакан с чем-то фиолетовым и дымящимся. А потом развернулся и ушел в темноту подсобного помещения.

— Как... Грубо. — Процедил Дик и наградил Уолли недовольным взглядом.

— Не, это просто Джей-джей. — С улыбкой ответил рыжий и пожал плечами. — Он всегда немного странный. Хотя это, может, из-за работы?

Работы. Да, конечно. Хотя Джейсон, а таково было полное имя бармена, действительно работал один. И хоть бар открывался раз в неделю, работал он с вечера пятницы до утра понедельника. Дик, как только узнал этот небольшой факт чуть ранее, этим вечером, громко потребовал номер хозяина: такое количество рабочих часов было просто противозаконно. Только вот бармен смерил его очередным тяжелым взглядом и сообщил, что он и есть хозяин, и будет работать столько, сколько ему угодно. Инцидент был быстро исчерпан под хохот Уолли, который уже давно выведал это у Джея.

— Как скажешь, друг. — Дик улыбнулся и поднял стакан, чокаясь с Уолли. — За все хорошее.

— За все хорошее, — повторил Уолли и они выпили.

Напиток оказался сладким, с привкусом мяты и приятно щекотал горло. Возможно, это не магическое зелье, но было достаточно вкусно, чтобы закинуть двадцатку в банку.

 

***

 

Дик наконец-то сделал Барбаре предложение. С романтическим ужином, свечами, кольцом с бриллиантом — всем, что может желать девушка. И все хорошо, даже прекрасно, пока внезапно все не идет коту под хвост. Они встречались с самой школы, и у Дика в мечтах не было никого другого, кроме неё. И вот, буквально за две недели до свадьбы...

«Прости, Дик. Я люблю тебя, но у нас ничего не получится».

Это все равно не объясняет, почему он снова оказался в «Wunschpunsch», вытирая лицом барную стойку. Его сердце разбито и жизнь кажется невыносимой, и по всем правилам он должен сидеть у Уолли на диване, выслушивая, как тот сожалеет, под ящик темного пива. Но перед Диком со стуком опустился напиток и он снова забыл про все правила. Жидкость в низком стакане — теплого янтарного цвета и почти искрится в свете свечей. Кусочки льда мягко постукивают, когда Дик садится ровно и опрокидывает зелье в рот.

И тут же начинает кашлять, когда крепкий алкоголь до слез обжигает горло и раскаленным комком падает в живот.

— Какого черта?! — С трудом выдавил из себя Дик, почти роняя стакан из-под того, что оказалось чертовски крепким виски.

— Я даю людям то, что им нужно. — Отозвался из темноты за барной стойкой Джейсон и перед Диком опустился еще один стакан, доверху полный. — А тебе, мой друг, нужно просто нажраться.

Дик молча сверлил его взглядом секунду, две, потом схватил стакан и залпом выпил вторую порцию. Когда он прокашлялся, его уже ждала новая порция яда и целая тарелка жареных гекконов-саламандр.

Когда следующим утром он проснулся с диким похмельем на чужом диване, Дика меньше всего волновали неудавшиеся отношения.

Во-первых, он вообще не знал, где находился. Крупный лофт с высокими потолками, аккуратно и со вкусом обставленный? Да еще и чистый, словно только что убрались? Никто из его друзей не жил в таком.

Во-вторых, чувствовал он себя ужасно. Во рту стояла такая вата, слово Дик всю ночь котов лизал. Буквально. Он как-то на спор лизнул кота Дэмиана и точно помнил ощущения. Голова болела ужасно, а желудок всё не мог решить, вывернуться ему наизнанку, или издать клич спаривающихся китов от голода.

В-третьих, его разбудил запах жарящегося бекона с кухни, и кто бы там не готовил — Дик был готов продать душу хоть за кусочек.

Пока Дик так размышлял, вкусное шипение прекратилось, и в поле его зрения показались бедра, обтянутые черными джинсами. И глядя на них, Дик всерьез задумался над своей сексуальной ориентацией, потому что просто не положено мужикам иметь такие ноги. Глаза он отвел только тогда, когда сверху отчетливо прочистили горло. Мазнув взглядом по твердому животу и мускулистой груди, — неизвестный словно специально вышел к нему в расстегнутой белой рубашке — Дик приметил бронзовый браслет в форме кобры, тарелку с едой, стакан со страной жидкостью, а потом уставился на уставшие ярко-голубые глаза в обрамлении черно-белой челки.

— Боже, это ты? — Хрипло спросил Дик, потому что интересоваться, в каком порно он видел своего спасителя, было немного неприлично.

— Нет, hallucinatio. Но продолжай, мне нравится.

Так, а вот одного засранца с сексуальным голосом Дик точно хорошо знал.

— Джейсон?!

— Бинго, — ответил бармен, поставил стакан с тарелкой на кофейный столик и рухнул в стоящее рядом кресло. — Ешь и вали отсюда, я спать хочу.

— Ты всех клиентов к себе на диван пускаешь? — Дик поинтересовался и медленно сел, игнорируя грубость. Человек-то действительно пару суток не спал, а ведь нашел в себе силы ему завтрак приготовить.

— Только симпатичных. — Как ни в чем не бывало ответил Джейсон и Дик, который рискнул выпить мутную жидкость из стакана, едва не поперхнулся. — Сейчас шесть, вроде должен успеть на работу.

Дик рассеянно кивнул — что бы Джейсон ему не намешал, а голову отпустило почти мгновенно — и потянулся за яичницей с таким желанным беконом. Вполне успевал, даже если ему нужно было заехать домой и принять душ.

А вот рассмотреть бармена при нормальном освещении у него было времени ровно до того, как опустеет тарелка с раем для желудка. Это при условии, что Дик большую часть времени питался сухими хлопьями прямо из упаковки и пиццей, даже после переезда к Барбаре. И, к слову, посмотреть было на что. Особенно если временно закрыть глаза на растрепанный вид, красные от недосыпа глаза и приличные синяки под ними. Только Дика все равно волновало одно маленькое но.

— Тебе есть двадцать один?..

— Нет. — Джейсон пожал плечами и откинул голову назад закрывая глаза. — Но я не пью алкоголь в баре, только наливаю.

— Смотри мне, — буркнул Дик, запихивая в рот побольше еды и наблюдая за обнаженным белым горлом.

Сначала ответа не последовало, а потом Джейсон громко рассмеялся, пугая Дика.

— Прости, просто... Ты сидишь на моем диване с бодуна и строишь из себя сурового копа. — Бармен посмотрел на Дика, уронив голову на плечо. — Ты только на два года меня старше.

— Ты уверен? — Дик неожиданно легко улыбнулся, понимая, что действительно комично всё выглядит.

— Конечно. Это мой дар — знать вещи. — На этот раз Джей сонно улыбнулся и сполз пониже, теперь уже почти лежа в кресле. Дик понял, что лучше он действительно пойдет.

— Спасибо. За все. — Поставив тарелку на стол, Дик поднялся, и, прихватив стоящие у дивана ботинки, пошел к двери.

— Ага, дверь за собой захлопни только.

— Увидимся на выходных?..

— Да съебись уже отсюда!

Дик не выдержал и рассмеялся, вылетая на лестницу вниз, а оттуда — в знакомое помещение пустого бара, игнорируя спуск в подвал. Вот тебе и загадочный «маг». Вот тебе и Джей-джей.

 

***

 

Как и обещал Дик — увиделись они на выходных. И на следующих. И после них. Дик ходил в бар, как наркоман за дозой, а Джейсон исправно наливал ему раз за разом полный стакан какой-то булькающей бурой жижи. И как бы Дик не плевался, какие бы доказательства не доводил, что Джейсон просто умелый химик, а не маг, коктейли действительно помогали.

Не забыть, нет. Дик все еще помнил и любил Барбару — и, наверное, будет любить её всегда — но эта любовь не убивала его. Он мог трезво мыслить и чувствовать, и единственное, что делали напитки в баре — забирали боль. Хоть на несколько дней, но Дик мог жить нормально, мог двигаться вперед. И мог точно судить, что когда Джейсон поставит перед ним новый напиток — он сможет искренне полюбить другого человека.

Но пока Дик морщился, пил терпкий шоколадный коктейль и пытался хоть как-то скрасить вечера в баре без Уолли, общаясь с Джеем.

Если забыть всю аферу с магией, то Джейсон нравился Дику. Он был честным и умным. Начитанным. Иногда, правда, сам того не замечая, перескакивал на латынь, но это даже казалось Дику милым. Правда, иногда напрягали долгие взгляды или шутки про секретные ингредиенты напитков. Ну не мог же он всерьез использовать беличью сперму?..

И жил бы Дик так дальше, если бы в одну прекрасную среду, во время патруля, им не поступило сообщение о взломе. Кто-то из добросовестных соседей — в которых Дик уже давно не верил — позвонил, когда заметил странных людей, пытающихся открыть дверь в «Wunschpunsch».

Как ближайшая машина, Дик с напарником рванули туда, но все же опоздали. Когда они приехали на место, дверь бара была распахнута, а оттуда с криками выбегали перепуганные люди в масках. Увидев полицейскую машину, взломщики не побежали врассыпную, а наоборот, бросились к ним, словно ища защиты. Не думая, Дик выпрыгнул из машины и побежал ко входу в бар, доставая на ходу пистолет. Что бы не напугало несчастных идиотов, оно было еще там, и могло угрожать Джейсону. А Дик... Дик просто не мог этого допустить.

Но то, что встретило его внутри, скорее походило на сцену из фильма ужасов, чем на реальность.

Гигантская кобра свилась клубком посреди зала, и, стоило Дику появится на пороге, подняла голову к самому потолку, распахивая капюшон. И зашипела, роняя на пол зеленые кислотные капли. У Дика не было времени, чтобы размышлять, откуда взялось это чудовище. Он выстрелил. Еще и еще, пока хватало пуль в обойме. И до тех пор, пока тварь не бросилась на него, распахнув челюсти. Сцепив зубы, Дик отпрыгнул назад и в сторону, падая на грязный асфальт боком. Змеиная голова проломила дверной косяк, забрасывая все вокруг крупными деревянными щепками и быстро, слишком быстро для своих размеров, снова бросилась на него. С замерзшим сердцем, Дик снова поднял пистолет, понимая, что в этот раз он просто не успеет откатиться.

— Ixfn! Edvlo, vwrs! Ffph edfn!

Слова на странном языке больно рубанули по ушам, и время словно замерло. Нет, не время — змея. Кобра буквально застыла в воздухе, а потом, в мгновение ока, рассыпалась золотыми искрами под звон упавших пуль. Искры собрались в тонкие нити и потекли куда-то за спину Дика — к парню на мотоцикле, в красном шлеме. Пробежавшись по его короткой кожаной куртке, нити быстро сплелись в бронзовый ошейник в форме кобры.

Дик готов был поспорить на всю свою зарплату, что он знал, кто же это под шлемом, и где он уже видел похожее украшение.

Напарник Дика молчал, явно перепугавшись больше него, но отреагировал первым — быстро начал вязать неудавшихся грабителей, пока Джейсон подходил к Дику быстрыми шагами.

На ум пришло только попытаться улыбнуться и скосить под идиота, но Дик не успел сделать и этого. Джейсон вздернул его на ноги за воротник, откинул стекло своего шлема и, явно стараясь не кричать, процедил:

— Офицер Грейсон. Вы вконец ебанулись стрелять в магического стража?

— Ма- магического? — Дик переспросил, еще не отойдя от первого испуга. Хотя сейчас Джейсон казался страшнее и опаснее гигантской ядовитой змеи. И это ему, копу с приличным стажем работы.

— Да, магического. Когда же ты поймешь это своей тупой башкой. — Джейсон чуть ли не зарычал и встряхнул Дика, как котенка, а потом резко отпустил. Достал из кармана пачку сигарет и пошел к разбитой двери, на ходу бросая, — разберитесь, блядь, с этими калеками сами.

Если бы дверь была еще цела, Дик уверен, Джей бы ею громко хлопнул. Но вместо этого, к ошеломлению всех смотрящих, он скрылся внутри здания, а обломки сами начали подниматься в воздух и вставать на положенные им места. Когда дверь полностью восстановилась за несколько секунд, она сама громко захлопнулась, а потом, словно этого показалось мало, буквально всосалась внутрь стены.

— Охуеть. — Выдохнул напарник Дика, и он мог только согласиться.

 

***

 

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы знать, что Джейсон злился. Раньше он ставил стакан перед Диком и, если не было других клиентов, оставался рядом, давая втянуть себя в разговор. Теперь же он предпочитал прятаться в подсобке и вообще не говорить с Диком.

Стыдно признаться, но это ранило. Настолько, что Дик, начавший приходить в «Wunschpunsch» каждую неделю (и не раз), не сразу заметил, что его коктейль изменился. Он стал куда светлее и слаще, перестал бурлить и начал испускать легкую дымку. А когда заметил, списал это на то, что очень хотелось помириться с Джеем. Но как извиниться за подстреленного стража, если тот и шанса не давал? Дошло ведь даже до того, что Дик пару раз пришел к нему в будни!

И, казалось бы, все полная безнадега. Пока в какой-то момент до Дика не дошло. И дошло правильно, потому что сегодня Джейсон остался стоять перед ним, внимательно наблюдая из тени.

— Я тебя напугал. Прости. — Дик улыбнулся и сделал большой глоток из стакана. — Я идиот, который едва не убил себя и почти месяц думал, что ты злишься из-за змеи.

— Ты не можешь ранить Базилика. А вот он вполне может и убить. И меня все оправдают. — Тихо и как-то болезненно ответил Джейсон и Дик неосознанно протянул руку, ловя его ладонь. — Они запрограммированы убирать цель с наивысшим потенциалом опасности. Таким, как пистолет в руках.

— Не оправдают, потому что не придется. Я буду умнее. Обещаю.

Долгая пауза. Джейсон кивнул и Дик расслабился. По-настоящему, впервые за три недели. Его простили. И даже не спешили убирать руку.

— Её зовут Базилик? — Дик спросил, нащупывая пальцами теплый браслет на крепком запястье.

— Его. Это мальчик. У змей мужского пола два члена.

Дик моргнул и поспешил задать другой вопрос. Правда, это не сильно помогло, потому что неожиданный факт про змей надежно засел в его голове и все время всплывал в самые неподходящие моменты.

«Всем лежать! Руки за голову! ...о Боже, у змей две пипирки!» неподходящие.

 

***

 

Фамилия Джея — Тодд, что значит «лиса», и Дик должен признать, что ему идет. Умный, ловкий и, конечно же, та еще язва. Джей курит Мальборо лайт, читает заумные книги, не сидит в соцсетях, а его музыкальные вкусы можно описать, как его самого — жаркий пиздец.

В подвале у Джея целая алхимическая лаборатория, и Дик любит в шутку интересоваться, когда же он начнет варить мет. Там же живут самые настоящие огненные саламандры, и стоят полные полки самых странных и неожиданных ингредиентов. Найдя на полках литровую банку беличьей спермы, Дик больше никогда не интересуется, что входит в его зелья.

Кроме латыни и острых слов старых заклинаний, Джей знает еще арабский, и его приемная мать — родная мать Дэмиана. И Дик почти не ревнует, когда узнает, что это с ним младший брат тайком видится по четвергам. Ну, может самую малость обидно, что они держали это в секрете. И что не посвящают его в шутку про БДСМ-дедулю, как бы слезно Дик не умолял.

Конечно, сначала его волновал другой вопрос: если Дик — брат Дэмиана, и Джейсон его брат, но оба они приемные — то кто они тогда друг другу, и может ли Дик называть Джея младшим братом?

Потом Джейсон показательно выкинул его из окна, благо был первый этаж, и Дик решил, что «мелкий говнюк» все-таки подходит лучше.

А еще Джей любит фильмы ужасов и всегда болеет за монстров. И совести у него нет совершенно, потому что, если Дику страшно их смотреть — это еще не повод смеяться и выглядеть при этом так мило. Зато они оба любят фильмы про магию. Удивительно, когда один из них сам колдун.

К тому моменту, когда Дик осознает, что втюрился по самые уши, два билета в кино жгут его карман, словно угли.

Он не знает, что говорить, и боится, что Джейсон откажет. Или даже поймет неправильно. А может и хуже — поймет правильно и откажет.

Поэтому Дик болтал о чем-то левом, когда Джейсон поставил ему новый сверкающий напиток: словно кто-то окрасил космос в красный и синий, а потом налил в высокий стакан. И это настолько красиво, что Дик замолк в восхищении. Потом потянулся за телефоном, наплевав на плохое освещение — он обязан сохранить этот момент навеки.

Борясь со вспышкой и инстаграмом, Дик не сразу заметил, что Джейсон стоит, протянув к нему руку ладонью кверху. А когда заметил — едва не упал со стула.

— У тебя что-то для меня есть. — Джейсон словно даже не заметил произведенного эффекта.

Дик тяжело вздохнул и вложил ему в руку немного помятый билет на фильм. Не самый лучший день, чтобы забыть, что Джейсон ясновидящий.

Поцелуй случается совершенно неожиданно. Всего лишь мягкое прикосновение к губам, но и этого достаточно, чтобы понять все, что Джейсон хочет сказать.

Он понял. Он понял правильно. Принял и согласился.

И когда Джейсон попытался отстраниться, Дик резко схватил его за голову, прижимая ладони к щекам.

— Ты лучше всех. — Шепнул Дик, благодаря все высшие силы за мрак в баре, и поцеловал Джея.

Не мягко, не нежно. Жадно, протискивая язык между острых зубов, пробуя кисло-сладкий вкус его рта.

— Опять конфеты с редбулом в подсобке хомячил? — Дик улыбнулся, еще через два поцелуя и честно попытался не рассмеяться, когда щеки под его пальцами резко потеплели.

 

***

 

Они встречаются три месяца, три абсолютно счастливых месяца, когда Барбара каким-то образом об этом узнает. И, наверное, Дик что-то не понимает в этой жизни, но у него нет такого ощущения, что он что-либо ей должен. Барбара думает по-другому. Она поливает Джея грязью, спрашивает с каких пор Дик спит с мужиками, и флиртует с ним, как никогда раньше. А ведь Дик все еще любит ее, и делает самое тяжелое решение в своей жизни.

Джейсон выше Дика на добрых пять сантиметров. Шире в плечах. Откровенно сильнее, как бы ни прискорбно это было признавать. Страшнее всех демонов ада в гневе, экстраординарный маг и буквально может видеть будущее и прошлое. Но на деле Джей — брошенный ребенок, нуждающийся в любви и внимании. И Дик знает это лучше других.

На заднем сидении такси очень тепло, но Дик все равно грел правое запястье Джея в своих ладонях. Неправильно сросшееся — привет из печального детства — оно всегда ныло на холодную погоду. А Джейсон только-только уснул у Дика на плече, и не нужно ему было просыпаться от боли.

Бедный, очень сильно нервничал всю неделю, почти не спал и до упора использовал свой дар, пока этим утром кровь из носу не просто пошла — хлынула широким потоком. Именно поэтому Дик и не хотел знакомить Джея с семьей так рано, но Барбара буквально вынудила его. Но то, как Джей переживал... Дик даже пытался отменить обед несколько раз, но Джейсон сам останавливал его.

Дик любил Джейсона. Искренне. Всем сердцем, душой и телом. И всячески старался это показать. Доказать самому Джею, что какие бы возможные варианты развития событий он не видел — Дик любит его и будет с ним всегда.

В таких размышлениях пролетел час, и вот уже такси затормозило перед коваными воротами поместья Уэйнов.

— Джей, котик, проснись, — Дик осторожно пошевелил плечом, отдавая таксисту помятую купюру из заднего кармана.

— Хуетик, — сонно отозвался Джейсон и разлепил глаза, подымая голову. — Уже?..

— Скорее, невротик. — Дик хмыкнул и потянулся к ручке, открывая дверь.

— Ты тоже нервничал, когда Талия тебе позвонила. — Джей откровенно зевнул, даже не прикрывая рта, и пригладил заметно отросшие за последние два месяца волосы.

— Первое: никто из нас не давал ей моего номера. — Вздохнул Дик и вышел из машины. Сладко потянулся, еще раз вздохнул, а потом обошел такси и открыл дверь для Джея. — Второе: она всего три раза обещала меня кастрировать и четыре — умертвить особо мучительным способом.

— Три и четыре. Это немного и по делу.

Дик показательно закатил глаза и захлопнул дверь машины, когда Джейсон наконец-то соизволил выползти на холод. Потом взял любимого за руку и повел по заснеженной дорожке к особняку.

— Всё будет хорошо. — Дик одобрительно пробормотал и пихнул Джея плечом. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже. — Мягко выдохнул Джейсон и покачал головой. — Все равно страшно.

— Дэми уже дал свое благословение. Остальные, я уверен, тоже тебя полюбят.

— А потом догонят и еще раз полюбят.

Дик хотел снова сказать, что все будет хорошо и не стоит нервничать, но не успел. Стоило им подойти ко входной двери, как она распахнулась, показывая невозмутимую фигуру Альфреда.

— Мастер Дик. — Дворецкий едва заметно кивнул и перевел взгляд на Джея. — Мастер Джейсон, я предполагаю?

— Просто Джейсон, пожалуйста. — Джейсон нервно улыбнулся, не зная, как быть, и Дик чуть сильнее сжал его ладонь. — Таймер на кухне сломается через три минуты, и пирог сгорит. Можно мне рецепт после обеда?

— Конечно, мастер Джейсон. — Альфред подождал, пока они пройдут внутрь, и закрыл дверь. В натянутой тишине он помог им обоим снять куртки и снова заговорил:

— Мастер Дик, я думаю, Вы помните, где столовая. Теперь прошу меня простить, спасение десерта не ждет.

Когда он скрылся за поворотом, Дик сгреб Джейсона за локоть и дернул к себе. Украдкой чмокнул в висок и едва ли не потащил вглубь дома силой.

— Видишь, все не так плохо вышло.

— У меня с Альфредом никогда не может быть плохо. — Джей вздохнул и поежился. — Это остальные меня волнуют.

— Ну-ну, страшнее Альфреда в этом доме никого нет. — Дик улыбнулся, ведя их самым кратким путем в столовую. Он потом устроит Джею эксклюзивный тур по поместью и его интересным местам для секса.

Дверь в столовую оказалась раскрыта нараспашку, и их встретил жизнерадостный мальчишеский голос:

— Тодд! Наконец-то решил перестать прятаться?!

— Еще одна такая фраза и я не скажу тебе, какой именно тест ждет тебя на следующей неделе. — Джей спокойно ответил, осаживая Дэмиена. А вот стоило зайти в комнату с накрытым столом, как Дик ощутил, что все мускулы Джейсона мгновенно напряглись. Да так, что Дик снова забеспокоился.

— Джейсон, это Тим, — вклинился он, понимая, что чем раньше кончится знакомство, тем скорее можно будет отвлечь Джея едой. — А это Брюс. Тим, Брюс, это Джей-джей. Дэми, вы и так уже знакомы.

Тим коротко кивнул, буркнув «Приятно познакомиться». А вот по каменному лицу Брюса ничего нельзя было сказать, и Дику очень сильно захотелось его пнуть. Просил же!

— Взаимно, Тим. Никогда не пей редбулл. — Джейсон быстро выпалил и повернулся к Брюсу. — А... Я... Я сохраню нам много времени и сил если скажу это сейчас: тест на отцовство — отрицательный.

Тим поперхнулся кофем, а Дэмиен громко фыркнул. Дик на секунду завис, пытаясь понять какого черта — пока не вспомнил, что последний сюрприз от Талии оказался родным сыном Брюса, и от нее можно было ожидать всего. Самого же Брюса, видимо, порвало между шоком и облегчением.

И все бы хорошо, если бы в следующее мгновение Джейсон не сжал до боли плечо Дика, даже уже не бледнея — принимая нездоровый серовато-зеленый оттенок. Дик дернулся, обнимая его, совершенно не понимая, что так могло напугать.

— Отец, Дрейк, — вздохнул Дэмиен, невозмутимо наблюдая за их реакцией. — Грейсон забыл донести до вас немаловажный факт, что Тодд — маг-провидец.

Теперь Дик тоже побледнел, подсчитывая свои шансы быть скормленным гигантской монстро-кобре.

 

***

 

Прошло еще три месяца со знакомства Джейсона с Уэйнами. Дику очень повезло, что Джей был больше напуган, чем зол, а Альфред быстро разобрался с неловкой ситуацией, просто подарив ему книгу со своими рецептами. Потому что теперь Дик не уверен, что может жить без Джея. Он любит его, не так, как он любил Барбару — тягуче-нежно, спокойно. Эта любовь совершенно другая. Взрывное, всепоглощающее инферно счастья, от которого кружится голова и сильнее хочется жить. Когда они вместе — все вокруг становится ярче, прекраснее.

В какой-то момент Дик стал проводить больше времени в доме Джея, чем в поместье, даже этого не заметив. Как и сейчас, он возвращался с работы, а его руки сами повернули руль в совершенно другую сторону, пока он снова не оказался перед деревянным зданием с потухшей вывеской «Wunschpunsch».

Заглушив мотор, Дик быстро выскользнул из машины. Хлюпая по извечной луже перед входом, он заскочил под козырек, все же успев промокнуть под разыгравшимся ливнем. Щелкнув кнопкой на сигнализации, Дик спрятал ключи и легонько постучал ногтем по бронзовой ручке. Щелкнул замок и Дик, не стесняясь, толкнул дверь, заходя внутрь. Его встретила привычная темнота и запах пряностей.

Стоило ему закрыть за собой дверь, как моментально зажглись все свечи, освещая комнату. Оглянувшись, Дик не заметил нигде Базилика — значит, Джейсон был дома. Этого знания было достаточно, чтобы он едва не побежал по лестнице вверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

Дверь в лофт никогда не закрыта на замок — зачем, если твой дом охраняет магический стаж, да еще и десятка два заклинаний — и Дик этим воспользовался. Приоткрыл, заглянул, словно вор.

Гостиная пуста, но телевизор включен и тихо бубнит. Дверь в спальню приоткрыта, в ванную и туалет — закрыты. В кухню двери по сути нет: только высокий прямоугольный проход с прицепленным повыше турником. На котором, собственно, сейчас и подтягивался Джейсон.

Дик дал себе момент полюбоваться им, оценить намокшую от пота майку и спортивные бриджи, прямо таки липшие к бедрам, росчерк бронзовой змеи вокруг голени. А потом он начал красться, как можно тише, и почти не дыша. Пять метров, три метра, два, полтора...

Один далеко не изящный прыжок, и Дик довольно повис на Джее, обхватывая его руками и ногами, как коала, и впитывая в себя тепло после холодных укусов дождя.

— Почему каждый раз, как ты это делаешь, я слышу саундтрек из Челюстей? — Джейсон только улыбнулся и подтянулся снова.

Лишний вес явно делает эту задачу сложнее, но Дик однажды видел, как Джей уснул на турнике и сделал еще два десятка подтягиваний, а потому совершенно не спешил слезать. Наоборот, сильнее обнял любимого, с интересом подмечая, как у того напрягаются руки, спина, ягодицы... Особенно последнее.

— Ты вроде хотел ночевать сегодня в поместье. — Джейсон выдохнул, и Дик понял, что так и не ответил на заданный вопрос.

— Я не смог, одинокая пустая кровать пугает меня, — пошутил Дик, но это почти правда. Черт подери, это чистейшая правда. — И слышать звуки из ниоткуда — плохой признак, Джей-джей.

— Тогда перевози свои вещи наконец-то и не расстраивай нас обоих. Если ты, конечно, еще не всё барахло сюда притащил.

Дик не поверил своим ушам. Не поверил спокойному тону Джея. Просто не мог верить, что все может быть так просто.

— Ты серьезно? — Переспросил он, и Джейсон громко фыркнул.

— Как никогда в жизни, Дикки. Я плохо сплю без любимой грелки в человеческий рост.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — Дик шепнул в ответ и едва ли не заплакал от счастья. Поцеловал Джейсона в шею, раз, другой, поймал его губы и прижался сильнее.

И тут Джей остановился, понимая, что что-то не так. Завис над полом и резко укусил Дика за губу.

— Слезь с меня немедленно! Мы не будем заниматься сексом на турнике!

— Но Джееееееей!..

 

***

 

За окном снова холод и снег, но внутри тепло, а под одеялом — еще теплее. Дик решил побаловать себя отпуском перед Рождеством, а Джейсон просто отсыпается после смены. И как человек, настолько любящий чистоту, может спать носом в его подмышке, навсегда останется загадкой для Дика.

Как и то, каким образом два человека с разных полюсов жизни могут быть настолько счастливы вместе.

На звонке Дика стоит запись того, как Джейсон распевает Barby Girl в душе. На заставке у Джея — фото, как Дика то ли душит, то ли обнимает Базилик.

Дик разбрасывает повсюду вещи, которые обычно ворует у Джея (они слишком мягкие, уютные, и пахнут как он), а тот убирает и даже не ворчит. Зато всячески избавляется от принесенных домой хлопьев, и теперь это больше похоже на игру в прятки.

По утрам Джейсон больше похож на труп, и иногда это доходит до того, что он просто начинает левитировать предметы, лишь бы только не шевелится. Дик всегда смеется с этого, называет его джедаем, а потом требует персональный прогноз погоды и риска на сутки.

Джейсон нервничает, когда Дик уходит на работу, или когда происходит срочный вызов. Дик всегда надевает по его просьбе бронежилет, даже если в итоге он оказывается не нужен. А в ночи, когда открыт «Wunschpunsch», Дик всегда следит, чтобы Джей питался чем-то еще, кроме кофеина-сахара, и больше всех радовался, когда им удалось найти Роя — еще одного мага-провидца — и уговорить его работать в баре через смену.

И Дик более, чем уверен, что им больше не рады в трех кафе, пяти фирмах такси, четырех отелях, одной стране и в двух авиалиниях из-за того, что они занимаются любовью, как кролики.

Дик счастлив. Он действительно счастлив, как никогда еще в жизни. Но Дик жаден и даже не стесняется это признать. Ему нужно больше, гораздо больше, и в то же время — ему страшно.

В последний раз, когда он сделал кому-то предложение, это закончилось полным крахом.

Он смог только тяжело вздохнуть и осторожно провести ладонью по спине Джея и ниже. Может, Дику повезло купить кольцо в тот промежуток времени, когда любимый был слишком уставшим, чтобы использовать дар. Может, Джейсон уже все знает и давно все решил. Из раздумий Дика вырвали глубокий вздох и какое-то бормотание. И Дик, улыбнувшись от неожиданной щекотки, переспросил:  
— Что?..

Джейсон застонал и героическим усилием повернул голову на бок.

— Я сказал — да.

— Что «да»? — Дик еще раз спросил, а его сердце уже начало выпрыгивать из груди. Неужели?..

— Я выйду за тебя замуж.

— Давно ты знаешь?..

Вопрос почему-то получается шепотом, словно стоит чуть поднять голос, и Джей поменяет решение.

— С того самого момента, как ты впервые зашел в мой бар.

— Черт. Черт. — Дик ошеломленно повторил, а потом рассмеялся. Легко, от души.

— Ты бы мне не поверил раньше. — Джейсон повел плечом и неожиданно нахмурился. — Вынь палец из моего зада, всю романтику портишь.

Дик едва не подавился смехом, хрюкнул, но руку все же убрал повыше.

— Хочешь, мы повторим это все романтично, с ужином и цветами?

— Не. К черту все. — Джей фыркнул и снова сунул нос в подмышку Дика. — Я хочу спать, и лучшего предложения в моей жизни все равно никогда не будет.

— Никогда?

— Никогда-никогда.

Они замолчали. Джейсон, кажется, снова уснул: теплый груз на плече и мягкая кожа под пальцами. Дик посмотрел в окно на падающий снег и снова не смог поверить, что можно быть таким счастливым.

— В моей тоже, Джей. Никогда-никогда.


End file.
